


Grass reeds make for good guitar strings.

by CHlMAERA



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Cowboys, Just needed to release some of my feelings about these two, Little bit of angst, Maybe i'll turn it into a series, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smoking, Talking of the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHlMAERA/pseuds/CHlMAERA
Summary: "Do you think we'll become stars one day?"Arthur muttered, looking up at the deep rich blue of the sky above him and the stars speckled through it with the moon shining down on them.His eyes looked soft, kind. Charles always seemed more at ease with him. The cigarette hung from his lips, the glowing ember lighting a soft orange glow around his rugged features."Why wouldn't you?"
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Grass reeds make for good guitar strings.

**Author's Note:**

> I....just have a lot of romantic feelings towards both characters that I need to let out before they explode in me.

"Do you think we'll become stars one day?" 

Arthur muttered, looking up at the deep rich blue of the sky above him and the stars speckled through it with the moon shining down on them. He felt _warm_ inside, like his blood was on fire and his heart was boiling. Arthur's head swam, as it often did these days, and he wondered as to why he has been feeling at such a loss next to his dear friend. His gaze drifted over to Charles, spread out in the field next to him. Strong, caring, understanding, *handsome* Charles, the newest addition to their gang and probably Arthur's favourite one so far. Because he was so useful of course, incredibly reliable and brave. It definitely had nothing to do with those swirling chocolate eyes that sucked his soul in every time he dared lock gazes with them or with those big softer than a cloud seeming lips, making him wish he was the cigarette enveloping them. And it absolutely, positively did have nothing to do with those big (so big that Arthur was in actual awe that his were somehow smaller) , work hardened hands that made him shiver every time Charles accidentally touched him, or patted him on the back. 

He still thought about that one hug Charles gave him, a rush after a near death experience. 

Arthur's affection towards the larger man definitely did not have to do with any of those things.

Charles let out a puff of smoke, opaque white-ish clouds that smelled like citrus and spice mingling with his breath and the thin air. His lips puckered as he blew the smoke out his lungs and Arthur's own pair tingled with want. 

"Stars? Who knows what happens to us in the after life. Why?"

The black haired man turned his head lazily to look at Arthur, who's cheeks began to rosy up from both the alcohol they consumed on that cool April night and the way that Charles' hand was so close to his, fingers almost touching. Arthur wet his lips carefully before he spoke, tongue gliding over them and spit making them shiny in the little light they had from their lanterns. Charles' gaze dropped on that minute detail. He swallowed.

"Nothin much, jus' somethin' my mother use to say s'all," Arthur said. He took another swig of the sweet tasting batch of moonshine they got from those Braithewaithe folks (whom Arthur thought were juuuussst a bit kooky, not like he had any room to speak he supposed) and looked over to Charles. "Well, I for sho ain't becomin' no star when it's my time."

Charles was turned on his side to look at Arthur, the whole large expanse of his body resting on his one elbow. The ends of his hair were raised from him being splayed eagle on the ground, Arthur saw how some of his shirt and parts of his pants were covered in grass stains. His eyes looked soft, kind. Charles always seemed more at ease with him. The cigarette hung from his lips, the glowing ember lighting a soft orange glow around his rugged features. 

"Why wouldn't you?" 

The genuine innocence in the question took Arthur back a bit. It brought uncertainty to him, he who was so used to damning himself and belittling himself was now unsure as to why he did so. Arthur was no angel, he knew as much, the five thousand price on his head was definitely earned and he had his fair share of troubles during his time. Arthur swallowed his own spit, traces of alcohol still swirled in it, they glazed his mouth and tongue in an invisible saccharine layer.

"I kill people, Charles. I'm a no good cheatin' stealin' an' murderin' bastard and I sure as hell is hot ain't gettin' into any kind o' heaven."

Charles felt his cheeks flush at their hands brushing, he cleared his throat.

"Yes, you did," he licked his suddenly dry lips, trying to keep Arthur's gaze that wracked him up inside "I've seen you do a lot of good Arthur." Charles averted his look away from Arthur's honest eyes, they made him feel extremely exposed, emotionally naked. It was ironic really, considering how closed up Arthur's feelings were most of the time. Sometimes he listened to the blonde man share his thoughts to Tilly or Mary-beth, sins and regrets mixing as one, his voice lilting in an almost crying tone. Charles himself never asked Arthur, he let Arthur approach on his own. And yet this was the most they had shared in the 6 or so months since they've known each other. 

Charles remembered the first time he taught the other cowboy how to hunt with a bow, how perceptive to the praise Charles gave him he was, how he _gleamed_. It was kind of adorable really, for someone so rough and tough to love getting praise how much Arthur did. The memory made warmth bloom in his chest.

They spent the next few minutes quietly looking at the inky sky while smoking their respective cigarette, the only noises coming from the huffing of the horses and their rhythmic breathing as plumes of smoke exited from their mouths.

Arthur glanced at Charles, who's face started to get particularly drowsy in the lulling calmness of the night.

When Charles looked back at him, through a crown of dark eyelashes surrounding even darker eyes, they smiled at each other, with softness akin to a couple on their first night together. It made Arthur's heart thunder in his chest.

He felt Charles reach for his hand, thicker fingers gently grasping is as they intertwined them together. No one made the move to wrench theirs away, so they just stayed there, basking in the warmth of the company that is the other.

"Yes, Arthur?"

The blonde smiled, and for once in his long miserable life things had felt right.

"You make me want to be a better man Charles."

Charles, who felt like his stomach was exploding in a myriad of butterflies, squeezed their grip gently. Insecurities of how this relationship would go on bathed him, he didn't know if this was to Arthur what it meant to him. But for now, for this single moment of conjoined peace, he was happy to just be with the man that made his chest flutter.

"I know Arthur."


End file.
